


Grace

by Imhiriel



Series: Imhiriel's Drabbles [5]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: First Age, Friendship, Gen, Gondolin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-25
Updated: 2005-07-25
Packaged: 2018-04-26 21:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5020702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imhiriel/pseuds/Imhiriel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glorfindel has a moment of despair, but Ecthelion can offer a sign of hope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> MEFAwards 2009: Nominee – Times: First Age and Prior: Drabbles

Frustration dogs my weary steps out of the King’s Council. One more inconclusive, tension-filled session: contradicting counsels on strategy, bleak reports of devastation and grief outside the Hidden Kingdom. Shining fountains, sun-dappled emerald of Tumladen’s sward do nothing to appease my anguish. Striding heedlessly down to the great gate, I am hailed by its warden.

“Glorfindel, friend, whither do you go?”

“Turgon sends me out scouting. To what purpose ultimately? We know what awaits this fair city and its citizens – ruin to all our designs, as Mandos foretold.”

“Hope remains,” Ecthelion’s fair voice soothes. “Let me show you Idril’s way."

**Author's Note:**

> \- Ecthelion was an excellent singer, with “the fairest voice [...] and the most skilled in musics of all the Gondothlim.“ (BoLT2, The Fall of Gondolin)  
> \- “But Idril Celebrindal was wise and far-seeing, and her heart misgave her, and foreboding crept upon her spirit as a cloud. Therefore in that time she let prepare a secret way [...] she contrived it that the work was known but to few...“ (Silm, Of Tuor and the Fall of Gondolin)
> 
>  
> 
> _25.07.05 B-drabble for SilverWolf, who wanted something with Glorfindel and either Ecthelion or Elrond._


End file.
